Phenobarbital is being offered to mothers who are in preterm labor at <33 weeks of pregnancy to evaluate prevention or reduction of the severity of brain hemorrhage in their newborn infants in a multicenter, randomized, placebo-controlled, masked, clinical trial. (NICHD Neonatal Research Network)